2 families
by assddfftfyfy
Summary: 2 families...rivalry...pain...love.
1. Introduction

Introduction to my story

Davies Family

(Oldest to youngest)

Brooke Davies- Fashion Designer of the future, protective of her little sisters.

Ashley Davies- Rocker/Singer, loves breaking the rules, protective of Kelly Davies.

Blair Davies- Queen Bee, loves fashion as much as Brooke, mess with her family and you might no come out alive.

Summer Davies- Princess to crown that is Blair's, suffers from rage black, might want to run if this girl gets mad.

Alex Davies- Bartender at Ego, loves her family more than anything.

Kelly Davies- a mini Ashley, loves family and its afraid to get what she wants.

Billie Davies- A sweetheart in her own right, mess with her and you get softball to the head.

Sammy Davies- A girl who has a big future in front of her, loves dancing and playing sport with her sisters.

Sapphire Davies- Dancer/Singer, trusts family and friends but you have to earn it.

Annie Davies- Singer/guitarist, fights for family and love.

Carlin Family

(Olde

st to youngest)

Haley Carlin- musician, loves homework and her little sisters.

Spencer Carlin- cheerleader, love dancing and family more than life.

Serena Carlin- model potential, love music and family.

Jodie Carlin- tough girl attitude but really loves family and friends

Marissa Carlin- fashion lover, but loves surfing and hanging with the fam.

Mandy Carlin- singer/dancer, loves fighting for what she believes in.

Laura Carlin- Softball player, loves hanging out and partying all the time.

Lucy Carlin- a mini Spencer, love hanging out and dancing.

Sandra Carlin- loves sports and chilling.

Jamie Carlin- loves clubbing and is the youngest Carlin.

Chapter 1 coming soon


	2. Love or Hate?

The Davies sisters arrived at school, with each step they took was another person staring at them.

"Ashley, Brooke, Blair, Kelly, Billie, Sapphire, Sammy, and Annie Davies!"

"Yes, Principal Wilson?" asked Brooke.

"You girls realize that school start an hour ago."

"So sorry sir…Traffic." replied Kelly.

"Don't let happen again."

" won't sir." said Billie. With that Principal Wilson left the girls.

"Nice lie there Kel-Kel!" said Ashley as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

"God…does he always believe every thing you guys say?" asked a group of unknown voices.

"Carlins!" screamed the Davies.

"Davies!" screamed The Carlins.

"What do you want!" asked Ashley with hate dripping from her voice.

"I want you to move the F*ck out of my way, your not the freaking Queen of this school!" said Spencer

"But I am!" replied Blair.

"Not for long, from what I hear my little sister Serena's getting better than you!" said Haley.

"Stop lying Haley! Blair can never be replaced!" screamed Brooke.

"Let's go girls wouldn't want Tiger to get mad." stated Haley as her and the Carlin girls left.

"Yeah! Walk Away you worthless pieces of shit!" screamed Sammy.

The truth of the matter was that the Davies girls although they seemed to hate the Carlins, they really loved them, and the Carlins girls felt the same way but none of them would admit it or would they?

~Review please~


	3. Who knew!

Sitting in the quad at King High were none other than the Davies sisters.

"Can you believe that? How could those Carlins say that to us!" exclaimed Blair.

"I know, who do they think they are!" responded Brooke.

"Kel-Kel, who you texting?" asked Ashley as she watched her younger sister type away on her phone.

"No one, hey I got to go, big test! I really need to study. See you all later?" replied Kelly.

" Yeah, see you later!" exclaimed her sisters as Kelly walked away.

*With Kelly*

"I thought you weren't going to show up." said a mystery voice.

"Sorry Mandy, Ashley wanted to know where I was going." said Kelly right before give Mandy a kiss.

"I missed you today, God why can't our sisters get along!" exclaimed Mandy.

"I don't know, but if they all knew they liked each other we wouldn't have to sneak around."

"I wish! I got to go babe…I told Spencer I had to go to the bathroom, she's bound to come looking for me." said Mandy as she pulled away from Kelly.

"I miss you, see you in Bio." said Kelly as she gave Mandy one last kiss before leaving.

Unknown to the two girls someone was watching them; someone who has been wanting to hurt the two families for a long time.

Please review


	4. Madison O Madison

Madison Duarte…enemy of both families…it seemed all the two families agreed on was how evil Madison was and they liked to remind her daily. However, today was different her spying on the pride and joy of Ashley finally paid off! She had caught a Davies and a Carlin kissing!

"Aiden I did it!" exclaimed Madison to her boyfriend Aiden; well you couldn't really call him a boyfriend more like a boy toy.

"Did what?" Aiden asked.

"I found a Davies and a Carlin kissing!" she replied.

"Are you sure you saw that Madison? Sure it wasn't you head playing tricks

on you?" Aiden asked wonder if Madison had finally lost it.

"I'm positive, I'm sure I saw them!"

"If you say so!" replied Aiden not completely believing Madison's discovery.

"Whatever Aiden, I got to go talk to a certain Davies sister." said Madison as she ran of to go find Kelly Davies.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly!" said Madison as she paced in front of Kelly Davies.

"What do you want whore-bag!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Nothing but a little bit of your time Kel-Kel." replied Madison.

"Only my sisters can call me that you piece of shit!"

"Okay calm down, I have to tell you I found you meeting with a certain Carlin very interesting."

"Leave Mandy out of this!" screamed Kelly.

"I will if you do what I say."

"What do you want me to do?"

"All in good time Kel-Kel…I'll keep ion touch." said Madison as she walked away leaving a very confused Davies sister behind.

Please review


	5. OMG!

Sitting in the quad by herself was none other than Ashley Davies, if you had asked what she was doing she would reply waiting for someone.

"Ashley Davies." said someone walking up to Ashley.

"Spencer Carlin." replied Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

"Kelly told me to wait here for her, not like any of you business." she replied.

"Weird, Mandy asked me to meet her here too." she stated as she said this Mandy and Kelly showed up, coming from different directions of course.

"Mandy what's that Davies doing here?" asked Spencer.

"Spence, calm down you know you like her being here." stated Mandy.

"You like me…?" asked Ashley.

"What's it to ya!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Cause if you do I might like you too." stated Ashley.

"Yeah, I like you." said Spencer as she gave Ashley a kiss, Kelly and Mandy high fived!

"Good Job Mandy!" said Kelly as she went gave Mandy a kiss, her phone vibrating woke Kelly up. She checked it to find it said "Glad to see you've woken up…meet me in the locker room for your first assignment. Love Madison."

*locker room*

"What now Madison?" exclaimed Kelly.

"I want you to break up with Mandy and date me." stated Madison.

"Over my dead body, I love Mandy!" exclaimed Kelly.

"I guess I'll have to tell your sister of your secret love." replied Madison.

"No…please there has to be another way…please!" begged Kelly. Davies never begged and even Madison knew that but would  
Madison change her mind.

Please review.


	6. Bitch slapped!

Kelly Davies was sitting in the library thinking about what Madison wanted her to do…she thought of a plan. She was going to write Mandy a letter and hand it to her later.

It said, "Mandy, Madison is blackmailing me about our kiss yesterday and I have to date her…I don't want to say this but I think we need to tell our sisters about yes and maybe just maybe they'll admit they like each other. Think it over and text me with your answer. Love, K. Davies."

*After handing the note to Mandy*

Kelly felt her phone vibrate…all the text said was let's do it! Kelly soon walked over to her sister Ashley.

"Hey Ash." said Kelly walking up to Ashley.

"Hey Kel-Kel." Ashley replied.

" I have something to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

"I'm dating someone." replied Kelly.

"Who?" asked Ashley

"Mandy Carlin, before you say anything I love her with all my heart, and nothing you say will change that."

"Okay so I guess now your going to tell how Spencer like me too and all the Carlins love us Davies girls?"

"Yeah they do…hey your not mad are you?" asked Kelly.

"Nah, you're my little sister and right now I think I have a Carlin to go talk to!" said Ashley as she went off to go talk to Spencer Carlin.

Kelly then walked over to where Madison was sitting and paced in front of her.

"Madison, Madison, Madison. When will you ever learn Davies girls don't give in to easily…your 'power' over me is gone and now me and Mandy can date in public." said Kelly

"You little bitch!"

"Madison is that anyway to talk to people?"

"It is when I'm talking to you bitch!" said Madison and with that said Kelly slapped her so hard she fell.

Please review.


	7. Carmen!

Running was what Billie was good at, she played softball but emotionally she loved to run too. Billie fell in love with Laura Carlin, and she promised herself she wouldn't run. So there was Billie sitting trying to work up the courage to tell Laura that she loved her, she had already found out that she love her back from Kelly but that didn't stop the fear coursing through her.

"Billie, do you know what we're suppose to do here?" asked Laura, Billie could clearly see that Laura had received a text from Mandy cause Laura knew Geometry better than anyone did.

"Yeah you just divide that and add that and there's you answer." replied Billie.

"Actually the answer I wanted to hear is I love you too, and yes I'll be your girlfriend." said Laura as she went into kiss Billie.

Unfortunately, Laura was dating a girl named Carmen. And Carmen had seen the whole thing, ran over, and pulled them apart and throwing Billie to the ground.

"Don't f*cking touch my girlfriend!" screamed Carmen as she punched Billie repeatedly, but finally Billie stood up and and tackled Carmen to the ground saying ,"She's not your girlfriend she's mine!"

"Hell no, she's mine!" exclaimed Carmen.

"It's over Carmen, I've never loved you I only dated you to get Billie out of my head but it didn't work so it's over!" exclaimed Laura as she walked off with Billie taking her to the nurse and texting Mandy to tell everyone.

*Nurse's office*

"What happened sweetie." asked Brooke touching Billie's cheek.

"Brookie…I got into a fight." said Billie, it was always interesting seeing the Davies cause the seem all tough but when one of them need help the became like little kids and mothers.

"Poor baby…hey you think you can play today, you know we need our little pitcher, who else is Kelly going to catch for?" asked Ashley holding Billie's hand.

"I'm fine just a couple bruises, I'm fine." replied Billie.

"Where's Alex, I haven't seen her all day and summer too, don't tell me they skipped again?" asked Kelly as she came into the room finally making it there.

"I'm calling right now." replied Blair.

"Hey Blair-bear." answered Alex and summer together.

"Where the hell are you two, Billie was in a fight and you two where off God knows where!" exclaimed Blair not happy with how her little sisters were off somewhere when their sister was hurt.

"Billie is hurt!" exclaimed Summer shocked her little sister was hurt and you could hear Alex yelling things like how could this happen, Omg not Billie!

They both hung up the phone and summer and Alex both told Marissa and Jodie they had to leave and gave them a kiss and got into their car and drove to school.


	8. Movie night!

At the Davies house were the Davies sisters sitting on the couches with their girlfriends sitting on the laps.

"Mandy?" asked Kelly

"Yeah sweetie?" replied Mandy.

"My leg is tired, its asleep." stated Kelly.

"I'm sorry, how about I sit on the couch and you sit on my lap?" replied Mandy.

"okay, but now my lips are tired…" stated Kelly with a smirk.

"Okay…let me get them working again." replied Mandy with a smile on her face as she leaned into kiss Kelly, but was stopped by a voice saying, "Get a room!"

"Shut up Ashley its not we can't see you groping Spencer over there!" exclaimed Kelly.

"I'm not groping I just…umm…lost my phone." stated Ashley.

"So you lost you phone in Spencer's shirt?" asked Kelly.

"No…Yes…SHUT UP KELLY!" exclaimed Ashley who was suddenly blushing

from all the embarrassment. All Kelly did in response was laugh, as did the rest of the Carlins and Davies including Spencer.

"Spencer!" exclaimed Ashley as she saw Spencer softly giggling.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you look so cute!" stated Spencer.

"Whatever!" said Ashley pouting.

"Aw…baby don't be that way…you know we are just joking." said Spencer.

"Yeah 'baby' we're just joking hahaha." said Sammy laughing.

"Sammy if we weren't related I'd kill you." said Ashley with a smirk on her face.

"If we weren't related I wouldn't know you, so obviously you couldn't kill me." said Sammy with a smirk as she kissed her girlfriend, Lucy's cheek.

"Whatever Sammy…" said Ashley

"Hey Sapphire, since your up can you get me a drink?" asked Sandra, her

girlfriend.

"Sure thing sweetie." replied Sapphire as she left for the kitchen.

"So everyone , what movie are we going to watch?" asked Blair as she wrapped her arms around Serena.

"I think we should watch Death Race." suggested Brooke.

"TIGGER! You know I hate scary movies." exclaimed Haley.

"I know that's why I suggested it!" stated Brooke.

"How about we watch My Super ex-girlfriend?" asked summer who was sitting on Jodie.

"I love that movie!" exclaimed Marissa who was cuddling up to Alex.

"So I guess we're watching that then." stated Brooke disappointed she couldn't comfort Haley.

Please Review


	9. Christine why o why!

While watching the movie, Christine Davies came in. Christine was known for being a drunk and abuse mom at least to everyone except the Carlins they never knew that happened to the Davies' sisters.

"Gurls!" slurred their mother, as she said this all the Davies girls looked at the others and whispered to their girlfriends, "please leave."

"Why?" they whispered back.

"Please just leave, before she gets mad." they whisper back angrily. The Davies sister had grown to fear the mother and her awful beatings. None wanted that to happen today when everything was happy.

"NO!" They replied, the Carlins were stubborn people they never did as they were told and really listened to anyone.

"GGUURRLLS! I'm home get your lazy Asses OVER HERE NOW!" screamed their drunken mother.

"Coming mom!" they replied as if trained to do so, they jumped up off the couch ushering their girlfriends to the door tell them to leave before things got worse, as the door shut the Davies sisters turned to see their mother standing before them.

"You little dykes!" she screamed as she pulled Kelly's hair, as she was the closest on to her. Kelly was crying, screaming for help as her sister's watched her mother punch her. None of the Davies sisters dared to help in fear their mother would hurt them as well. Yes, it was selfish but they knew their mom would only punish one if all the others behaved.

"Ashley HELP ME!" screamed Kelly as she laid cry on the floor as their mother beat her.

"Shut up you stupid dyke!" screamed Christine as she laid one final kick to Kelly's stomach.

"Next time I see another girl here other than you dykes it will be them who gets hurt." Christine screamed as she walked away leave Kelly lying on the floor and all the Davies' girls in a moment of shock. The shock wore off as Kelly stood up.

"Here sweetie let me help you." offered Ashley as she reached out a hand but it was knock away by Kelly.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"I screamed for you to help me and you stood there and watched that women hurt me! I would have made her stop if it was you, if it was any of you, but you all just stood there watching her hurt me!" exclaimed Kelly. Her sisters all came over to her to help her out but she shook them off, and walked up stairs but before she went into her room, she said on last thing, "If you think that I will forgive you, you sure as hell have another thing coming!"

All her sisters stood there in shock, what did Kelly mean by that, was she going to be okay. The person who hurt the most from what Kelly said was Ashley, she was so scared her little sister would never forgive her.

Please Review


	10. O where O where have the smiles gone?

The Carlins noticed something was wrong when they walked into school the next morning…Kelly Davies was nowhere to be found, and all the other Davies weren't so happy that morning. No matter how hard they try to say sorry to Kelly she just tuned them out…in her mind nothing they said was true, and nothing Ashley said was true…Before their mom became abusive, Ashley had promised to always protect Kelly no matter who it was…Yesterday was the day she broke that promise.

"Mandy where's Kelly?" asked Spencer wondering if it was here mind playing tricks on her, was Kelly Davies really not at school?

"I don't see her…o wait there she is, wait why is there a cut on her face? I got to go bye you guys." said Mandy as she ran over to her girlfriend.

"Honey, what happened?" asked Mandy as she tried to touch Kelly's face, but Kelly kept walking, she wanted nothing to do with anyone, cause as of right now she couldn't trust anyone.

"Kelly…please talk to me!" exclaimed Mandy as grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Talk to you about what? The fact my sister watched me get beat up and did nothing, the fact the people I trusted the most just stood by and watched?" exclaimed Kelly as she kept walking leaving a stunned Mandy behind.

"ASHLEY DAVIES!" screamed an angry Mandy.

"What Mandy?" asked Ashley

"How could you! How could you just watch that happen to Kelly. She even cried you name, begging you to protect her and you let her down!" exclaimed Mandy.

"I didn't mean to, I swear if I could I would go back in time and protect her." exclaimed Ashley.

"You broke you promise to her, that's why she's so mad…she always would tell how no matter how mean your mom was to her she always knew you would help her, save her if she needed it no matter what!" stated Mandy

"Mandy can you please tell Kelly I want to talk to her, apologize to her?" asked Ashley.

"I'll try but right now she's lost faith in everyone including me." said Mandy as she walked away.

All the Davies felt a sense of guilt, they felt so bad for no protecting Kelly, for hurting her, and most of all making her lose faith in everything around her. The truth was no matter was happening in their lives they knew Kelly would give them one of her million dollar smiles and everything would be fine again but today it seemed that every where you went you saw a nothing but sadness.


	11. Please don't walk away!

Kelly Davies always love to walk away from things when they got to tough and right now her family life was getting way too hard for her…too bad her family wasn't willing to watch her walk away.

"Kelly Davies please let me explain!" exclaimed Ashley, but Kelly kept walking.

"Why should I…Sissy, what you and everyone else did hurt…I'm moving out I can't stand living with Christine anymore! And I forgive you for standing by and watching but I don't think I stay there any longer." Kelly exclaimed.

"Fine then let's find an apartment for us Davies sisters!" replied Ashley as Kelly stopped and turned to face her.

"Okay lets do it…I'm game!" Kelly stated as they walked off talking about what they would do.

*With Alex and Marissa*

"Baby!" exclaimed Marissa as Alex moved to get up from their position.

"I got to go…I have to go to work to make money." replied Alex trying not to look into Marissa eyes knowing if she did, she'd be goner.

"But why?" asked Marissa putting on a pouty face.

"So I can buy my beautiful girlfriend little presents every now and then." replied Alex trying to give Marissa a goodbye kiss but failed due to the fact Marissa was turned away from Alex.

"Marissa, baby, don't be like that you know I love you! Please I promise I'll talk to you later." replied Alex hugging Marissa from behind.

"Fine, but I'll miss you." said Marissa a she gave Alex a goodbye kiss.

"I'll talk to you sweet cheeks." said Alex as she walked off smiling.

*With Serena and Blair*

"Blair!" exclaimed Serena.

"What?" replied Blair as she continued to text some unknown person.

"Please talk to me!" replied Serena.

"I am talking to you!" exclaimed Blair still texting.

"No your not…you know what I'm done…with you, with you not talking to me and

I'm certainly done with this relationship!" screamed Serena as she started to walk

off but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"You don't mean that Serena…do you?" asked a soft little voice that made Serena turn around, for the first time she saw Blair completely vulnerable.

"I don't know…Blair you know I love you but every time were together your texting…and its like do you even care about me?" asked Serena on the verge of tears.

"Serena please don't cry, Baby I love you so much, I'm just scared that if I open up I'll get hurt. Please don't leave me." exclaimed Blair wiping away Serena's tears.

"I love you too Blair so much." replied Serena as they sat underneath their favorite tree.


	12. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Davies' sisters were well known for their outbursts in public…like catfights…arguing about who is better at softball but today's was different.

"How dare you say that!" screamed a random girl pushing Annie Davies to the ground.

"You little bitch…don't f*cking touch my sister!" screamed Kelly Davies as she punched the girl in the stomach.

"Don't even think about it Kaitlin." stated Ashley as she grabbed Kaitlin's wrist as she was about to punch Kelly in the face. Kaitlin shook off Ashley's hand and jabbed her in the ribs causing her to fall down.

"I think I will!" replied Kaitlin as she went to sock Kelly again but Kelly leaned back and avoided it. Just as Kaitlin did that, the principal came and took Kaitlin away.

"Annie you okay?" asked Kelly and Ashley.

"Yeah what about you two?" responded Annie.

"We're fine!" replied Ashley as the three of them walked to the nurse's office.

*With Brooke and Haley*

"Haley?" asked Brooke

"Yeah tiger?"

"Can we skip Math…I really want to hang out with you."

"Tiger…you know we can't."

"Why not…its not math is going to miss us."

"Yes but the teacher will."

"Fine whatever…have it your way." said Brooke as they got up and walked away hand in hand.

Sorry its short but I'm dealing with things right now…and so sorry.

Please Review


	13. Author's Note

So right now I'm going through a break whatever that is…im pissed and I can't really think of anything cause that person kind of taking up my mind right now! GOD! I hate this anyway won't be posting anything until they figure out this and whatever…so till then…have fun!


	14. Mandy Allison! oh my

Kelly Davies had no spoken to her girlfriend Mandy for like 3 day and it was starting to piss her off, so when she ran into Mandy it was like everything stopped and anger formed in the pit of Kelly stomach.

"Whoa sweet-cheeks where you going?" asked Mandy as she grabbed Kelly's wrists stopping her from running.

"Leave me ALONE! Mandy go off and talk to Allison your new girlfriend." screamed Kelly as she tried to shake off Mandy off.

"Allison? You are my girlfriend Kelly! Not Allison." exclaimed Mandy.

"Really cause it doesn't seem like it, I haven't heard from you in like 3 days and when I do see you, your talking to Allison." screamed Kelly as she tried to run off but was pulled into a kiss by Mandy.

"If I liked Allison would I kiss you like that?" asked Mandy as she rested her forehead against Kelly's.

"I'm sorry I got jealous." stated Kelly as she tried once again to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Mandy as she grabbed Kelly's hips and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I have to get to class." replied Kelly.

"And I don't get a goodbye kiss before you decide to head off."

"I'm sorry I forgot!" exclaimed Kelly as she kiss Mandy's cheek and turned to leave but was stopped once again.

"Hey I meant a real kiss…like one on my lips!" exclaimed Mandy.

"Sorry one kiss per customer!" screamed Kelly as she made a dash for her next class.

"HEY! Get back here DAVIES!" screamed Mandy as she chased after her.

Read and Review please! Sorry its short but I have finals next week so SORRY!


	15. MY Girlfriend

This is dedicated to orgy123. Hope you like it!

If you happened to walk into Mandy's room, you would be walking into an awkward situation. Kelly was lying on the bed being straddled by Mandy.

"Hahaha…that tickles." exclaimed Kelly as she squirmed under Mandy's hands.

"I'm" kiss "Sorry" kiss "for" kiss "being" kiss "jealous" kiss. Said Kelly as she placed kisses on Mandy's lower neck.

"I'tsss Cccoooolll." replied Mandy slowly losing all ability to form words.

Kelly slowly worked her hands to Mandy butt, pushing her closer into her. Just as Kelly start lifting up Mandy's shirt, Spencer and Ashley walked in.

"KELLY! MANDY! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Ashley as she pulled Mandy off her little sister.

"I was making out with my girlfriend Ashley!" exclaimed Kelly as she pulled Mandy back towards her.

"You are so not going to have sex with her!" exclaimed Ashley.

"She's my girlfriend and I love her!" screamed Kelly as she stormed out of the house with Mandy at her heels.

"Where does she think she's going!" screamed Ashley.

"Sweetie let them be." said Spencer as she pulled Ashley to her bed.

"Okay I guess I can focus on something else." said as Ashley as she pulled Spencer on top of her.

Please Review I am sorry its short but I have finals.


End file.
